


Unfamiliar

by SeriSixty



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Aggression, F/M, Fights, Flirting, Friendship, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Titles, Killing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriSixty/pseuds/SeriSixty
Summary: The reader is thrown into an unfamiliar location with a bunch of people she does not know. She slowly has to learn about how tough life is for them as they go through trials at the hands of "the entity." Friendships are made and the reader slowly finds out that the killers don't treat her like a normal survivor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please be gentle with me. >.< Also comments about how it was and if you liked/disliked it are helpful. The title is subject to change because I didn't think of anything while I wrote this and I still can't come up with anything.

I was thrown into what the survivors called my first trial, they tried to explain as much as they could when I suddenly appeared next to their campfire. Start the generators, and don't get caught or you will be hooked by the killer, is what one of the female survivors explained before my vision got blurry. As the fog cleared away I was in an unrecognized location. It appeared to be a regular suburban neighborhood during autumn. It was strange, I could've swore it was spring before I got taken.

"Hey, over here." I heard a voice loudly whisper from my right. It was one of the men from the campfire. I stealthily walked over to the generator the man was working on.

"I'm Jake," he said as I crouched near the gen to attempt to help. I honestly had no idea what I supposed to be doing, my hands just took over. 

"I've never seen anyone put into a trial so soon after showing up. We didn't even get a chance to explain or prepare you for what may be coming." I gulped, getting an overwhelming sense of dread the longer we stayed in one place. He tried to keep the tone light but I was in no mood for conversation especially when I didn't know what to expect.

"Okay, I'll give you an idea of what's going on..." He trailed off as the sound of a heartbeat suddenly got loud in my ears. Jake stopped working on the generator and started running. I turned to look at what Jake was running from, which I'll admit was terrible judgment on my part. A man in a white mask looked back at me. I glanced at what he held in his large hands, a kitchen knife. After a moment, I realized that I shouldn't be here. I turned and ran into the nearest yard then into a house. He was fast, and I knew I couldn't outrun him when I didn't even know my way around this place.

I ran in the front of the house and out the back. I could hear his fast footsteps close behind me as I ran through the backyard. I pulled down the nearest pallet which temporarily stunned the man as I ran through the opening in the fence. I didn't know what more I could do as I kept running in and out of the houses in this neighborhood. 

A generator roared to life just as I was considering what to do. I took the welcomed distraction and hid behind a tree in the very back of the houses near a large brick wall to catch my breath. The heartbeat slowly started to fade and I assumed he started toward the newly started generator. I sighed in relief, and collapsed on the ground near the wall. I closed my eyes for a bit.

"What are you doing?" a feminine voice asked. I quickly opened my eyes to a woman with braided red hair. It startled me that I didn't even hear her approach.

"Oh, you know, just practicing being dead."

"Well, you should stop breathing so loudly then. I'm Meg, come on and help me with the generator in this house so we can get the hell out of here," I complied with what she said and got up. We heard a yell in the distance.

"Dammit, Dwight. Hurry, we have to get a move on this so we can save him from the hook." The generator didn't take that long to start as Meg brought a toolbox with her.

"Okay, we're going to split up. I'm going to cause a distraction by running in front of him. When he chases me, I'll lead him away so you can take Dwight off the hook. See you soon," was the last thing she said before she ran off. I started walking in the direction we first heard the scream. I made my way to the sidewalks in front of the houses and that’s where I spotted Dwight. The hook was harshly protruding through his left shoulder, he was slowly bleeding out. He looked pale and exhausted. Meg was making a beeline towards Dwight. Just then the man stepped out of the shadows. Meg turned and vaulted over a fence, the man followed her closely. He moved quick with long strides, as expected from a man who looked well above six-feet tall. When they vanished from sight, I moved in.

"Hey, I'm going to get you down from there," I said in my most reassuring voice. He came off easily, much to my surprise. As soon as he was off, we ran into the closest yard and into the house. I followed him upstairs and tried to help with the wound. Much of the bleeding stopped immediately. I flinched as Meg's scream sounded.

"How many generators were started?" Dwight asked.

"2, so far."

"Fuck, I don't think we're going to survive this one." He looked down, and another scream tore through the air. Jake. 

"We're going to have to split up. I'll go for Meg and you find Jake." I sounded more confident than I felt. Dwight still didn't meet my eyes. "Hey, we have to finish this." I patted him on the back as I headed toward the stairs to find my fellow survivor. 

I slowly made my way through the yards to try and locate which hook Meg may be hanged on. I found myself in the yard of a house with a lit jack-o-lantern on the porch, when the heartbeat started in my ears. I crouched near the fence as I tried to spot the killer before he spotted me. I peeked over the fence at the street in front of me, as the heartbeat got deafening. I didn't see anything.

'Where is he?' I thought to myself. A sudden red light illuminated the fence in front of me. I tried to turn but before I could I was grabbed by the collar of my t-shirt. I screamed as I fell. My shirt was torn and he lost his grip on me. 

A generator popped in the distance. I used the extra time to crawl between his legs and get up to run. He turned quickly and tried to grab at me again. Luckily, I was just out of arms reach. I slammed a pallet into the killer as we ran in-between a tree and a police car. It stunned him, and gave me the extra time I needed to get away. I lost him as I weaved through the backyards and into houses. 

I slammed directly into a body, knocking my forehead on a hard chest. The impact caused me to fall backwards and hit the ground, I immediately looked to see who I collided with.

"Jake, oh my god, are you okay? Dwight was able to get you, thank god." I stood up. "Did you see Meg? I couldn't find her. The killer found me and I had a hard time losing him." I felt a little self-conscious remembering my torn t-shirt which now exposed my collarbone and left shoulder. He looked grim.

"He killed her. He didn't even try hooking her." I looked at him in shock.

"Aren't there rules? He can't just do that." I felt the tears in my eyes, and the anger rising up. Jake brought me close.

"This is how it is. We die, we end up back by the campfire. Then we wait our turn as we go back into the trials with different locations and different killers." This was a nightmare, shock took over my body. 

'Where the hell are we?' The heartbeat grew louder. "We have to get out of here." I said immediately.

"Let's split up, you find a generator and I'll find one." We left in different directions. After a bit of stealth walking, I was able to locate a gen by the sidewalk near the middle of the street. It was a risk but I couldn't spend a lot of time looking for another one. I started working, trying to be as silent as possible. A generator roared to life and a second later I heard a yell. That was too quick to be Jake, Dwight must have been working on a gen after he released Jake. 

'I just have to finish this then I'll look for Dwight.' I thought to myself as I was nearing completion of the generator. Just then it blew up in my face. 'FUCK.' I started running. Out of the corner of my eye, I seen Jake lifting Dwight off the hook in a children's playground. 

"NOOO!" I stopped in my tracks and screamed at them. The killer closed in on them. Jake was struck down by his knife before he could finish helping Dwight. Without thinking, I started running towards them. Jake was trying to crawl away but the killer hoisted him up on his shoulder and began walking to the nearest hook. 

I couldn't run fast enough, as Dwight struggled against long spider-like legs that were trying to pierce his body. I looked to the sky as something was coming down, the legs finally stabbed into his body when he couldn't fight anymore. I tried to reach for him, extending my arms, but he was just out of my grasp as he was carried away by the sky creature. A scream sounded behind me as Jake was hooked. 

The heartbeat got louder behind me, and I had to run again. I ran into the garage of the home closest to the playground. A tool closet caught my eye and I jumped inside. Through the crack of the doors, I seen him walk by. He didn't hesitate at all so I assumed he didn't see me get in here. I sighed in relief as the heartbeat dissipated. I exited the tool closet and retraced my steps to try and find Jake's hook.

As I neared another yard I heard groaning. I peeked around the hedges that surrounded the yard. I could see Jake hanging. I paused and listened. I heard no heartbeat so I assumed it was safe enough. I walked quickly to Jake and wrapped my arms around his legs so I lift him upwards to release him. He groaned louder as the hook came out of his shoulder and he leaned forward. The leaning made me lose my footing, I turned around and forgot to release Jake's legs. I fell forward while still holding onto Jake. We collided with the ground, my face in Jake's groin.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one returning the favor, since you saved me." I looked up and Jake was grinning. I stood up immediately, trying to regain my composure. He chuckled, as I tried to straighten up my torn t-shirt as much as possible. The heartbeat suddenly got louder. Jake's eyes widened and gestured for me to run. He ran around one side of the house as I ran around the other side. We met in the front yard.

"Okay, If I get hooked again, I'm dead. We have 2 more generators so I don't think we can finish with just the two of us. You're going to have to find the hatch, it's your final escape route out of here." He smiled at me weakly and ran out into the street. The killer immediately caught sight of him as I stayed in the yard.

'Shit," I thought to myself as I began searching through the yards and houses. Five minutes passed and I didn't hear anything. Jake must have either lost him or was extremely good at avoiding attacks. I walked in the street and that’s when I noticed it. A trap door in the middle of the road, still closed. 'Thank god, Jake's still alive,' I thought to myself. Just then, I heard a pallet slam down behind me. I turned and seen Jake still running from the killer. As he ran by, he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. I heard the pallet break. Jake was breathing hard and holding his side. He bleeding pretty badly yet he could still run just as fast as I could. 

"I can't keep going, I'm going to be the distraction and let him hook me. Circle back around and when the entity takes me, the hatch will open. You'll survive your first trial." I looked up at him while we were still running. He squeezed my hand and let go. He slowed his pace while I kept going. The killer used his knife to slice Jake's back. Jake fell to the ground but the killer didn't stop to pick him up. Instead, he continued following me.

"NO!" Jake yelled. "Finish me!" The killer didn't pay him any attention. I ran into one of nearby houses and up the stairs. I knew there was an open window in one of the rooms that I could jump out of. He was close, I could hear him coming up the stairs behind me. I ran into the room towards the back corner of the house. Bad choice. Both of the windows in the room were boarded up. It was too late to back track as he was already in the doorway. I froze. 

'So this is how it ends.' He was either going to kill me on sight or pick me up to put me on a hook in the street where no one could save me. I closed my eyes and faced the corner, not ready for either of my choices. I could hear each step he took, each breath he made as he came behind me. I waited for the knife to plunge into my back, but it didn't. He grabbed me around the waist and hauled me downstairs to my fate.

I didn't even bother struggling because I knew the hook was right outside. I surprised when he passed it by and instead went into the house across the street with the jack-o-lantern. He proceed inside and down to the basement. I was thrown in the corner and he turned to leave. I sat confused. The basement was dark and had ominous red glow to it. There was a set of four hooks in the center. I wasn't sure of what was going on.

'Wait, he's gone. I should be escaping.' I got up immediately and headed for the stairs. I listened as I slowly climbed each step. Wondering how close he could be and if he would capture me as soon as I took a step outside. As I reached the top step a large human form appeared in front of me. He was back, I was too slow. I quickly descended the stairs and sat quickly back in the corner he previously placed me. The killer was now carrying Jake. He approached and turned to place Jake on the hook.

"Stop!" I yelled and tried to tackle the killer. He was as solid as the brick wall outside. Even though I put all my weight into him, he didn't budge. Jake screamed and the hook slid back into the hole that was already in his shoulder. The spider-like legs were quick to pierce him without a fight and he rose into the air. The killer stood and watched as the creature took its sacrifice. 

I didn't hesitate this time and made my way for the stairs as fast as possible. I took them two at a time and it still didn't seem fast enough as he caught up to me quickly. I was in the doorway leading to outside when he reached to grab me. I slammed a pallet down on him. He grunted as he stumbled a bit, and proceeded to break the pallet. I vaulted over the side of the nearby fence and made a straight line to the hatch. The heartbeat faded as I got closer to my escape. I gave one last look at the man who killed my fellow survivors as I stood over the hatch. He was still standing in the yard, watching me. I flipped him off and jumped in.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes to the campfire in front of me. I glanced around and immediately noticed Jake, Meg and Dwight sitting and talking normally as if we didn't just go through a horrible trial. I got up and ran to them. Jumping and hugging Jake. After I realized what I just did, I backed up immediately.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help you. I tried. I tried to help. He was too strong." I let a few tears out as I kept apologizing. He wiped the tears away as soon as they fell, and caressed my cheek.

"It's alright, it's okay. That was the first time I've seen anyone try to tackle the killer. You have balls," he laughed. Dwight and Meg looked shocked.

"You tried to tackle him?" Meg asked before she busted out laughing. Even Dwight let out a chuckle, while the other survivors around us looked dumbfounded. We sat and chatted a bit more about what happened during our trial. I also apologized to Dwight about not being quick enough to save him. He gave a weak smile, patted my shoulder and said nothing.

"Well, you survived your very first trial. I think out of all of us, only Claudette over there survived her first." Jake gestured at a young coloured woman who was chatting with another survivor, she smiled back at him. Jake went on to explain more about the killers and trials while we sat around the fire for what seemed like hours. Yet we didn't get tired or even hungry. Jake and the other survivors didn't exactly understand that part but were glad they didn't have to scavenge for food while also dealing with the trials. I even noticed that my torn shirt was back to normal, with no evidence of the event of the previous trial. As a precaution, I found a striped black cardigan in a pile of clothes near the fire that all the survivors share. As we talked, dark fog started to surround some of the others. 

"They're going into a trial," Jake explained. I pointed to each of them and said their names, "you already know Claudette." His finger moved to another lady that was of Asian descent, "Feng Min." He moved to the first male who had a beard, "Jeff." Then he pointed at the last male who looked quite young and looked extremely exhausted, "Quentin." They vanished with the fog. 

"They'll be back soon enough, and let us know who they had. So it narrows who we may verse next." I thought about that for awhile, realizing that there was more than one killer. I was wondering how many killers there may be before I just decided to ask.

"Hey, Jake? You mentioned narrowing down who we may verse. What did you mean by that?"

"There are multiple killers. I think there's around 15 now, but that's always changing as the entity can add more whenever it sees fit."

'15, Jesus. How do these people do it?' Jake must have seen the concern on my face.

"Hey, its alright. No matter what happens to us, we always end up back here at the campfire." That settled me a bit but I was still wondering. Eventually we just sat and stared up at the sky. Funny, there were no stars. Suddenly, the fog came back. Quentin appeared next to the fire. He just hugged his knees to his chest and didn't say a word. A female survivor, who I learned was named Laurie, went and sat near Quentin. She didn't say a word and rested her head on his shoulder. After a long while, he opened up.

"We were against The Nightmare. One gen was started when I got hanged for the third time. Claudette was hurt real bad and Feng Min got hanged twice." Jake explained that Quentin always got like this when he versed The Nightmare. Some of the survivors had a weakness against some of the killers, I understood. Quentin against The Nightmare, Feng Min against The Doctor, Tapp against The Pig, Kate against The Clown and so on. Soon enough, Jeff showed up, followed by Feng Min.

"He's too strong," Feng Min said with a heavy exhale. She fell to her knees. "We didn't even get another generator done after the first one. He caught us too quickly. Claudette won't even be able to find the hatch, he was following her." She put her hands to her face. This seemed to be a really tough trial on the survivors. A long while passed and the fog brought Claudette back. She cried for awhile before she could speak.

"He didn't kill me right away. He toyed with me. He kept letting me think I was going to get away before he dragged me right back and when I stopped running he..." Claudette stopped and sobbed. The other survivors just looked at the ground. Not knowing what to say about what happened to her. She sat away from the fire and didn't speak to anyone.

A few other trials went by taking everyone except me. I watched as the survivors disappeared and reappeared as their trials continued. After every trial the survivors listed who they went against: The Trapper, The Clown, The Spirit, The Hag. It was a long time before the fog started to appear around me. I thought I prepared myself enough to be okay with being taken but panic set in. I was absolutely not ready to die over and over again. I looked around to see who would be coming with me: Meg, Bill, and David. I relaxed a bit knowing Meg would be with me.

My second trial was nerve wrecking. This was a new location to me, there were cars lined up in the middle of the area. The first generator I happened upon, blew up in my face immediately. I couldn't focus knowing the killer could be coming at anytime. I didn't have a clue as to who the killer may be, so I was even more cautious in case there was bear traps or runes on the ground. It was wasn't long into the trial when I heard the first yell. 

"Dammit," I whispered to myself. I haven't met up with any of the other survivors yet. I decided to head towards where the yell sounded. It came from behind what looked like an old gas station. I crouched down and slowly peeked around the corner. I seen David hanging from the hook and I noticed no one around. I ran quickly to David and lifted him. Once on the ground, he put his hand to his shoulder to help stop the bleeding that was already slowing and gestured for me to follow him. We went around the gas station to small metal building in the corner. He had a first-aid kit and I helped bandage his wound to the best of my knowledge.

"Who is the killer?" I asked. He looked drained.

"Michael," was all he said.

"Did you see Meg or Bill?"

"Bill and I started together. I didn't see Meg yet. We just started on a gen before I was grabbed. He's faster than before," he said with a wince as he tried to stand.

'Michael,' I thought to myself. 'Which killer was he?' Just as David stood properly the heartbeat appeared. 

"You run out the back and I'll head out the side door. Find a gen," David whispered before he disappeared out the door. I slipped through the back door before I ran face first into a body.

"Meg!" I squeaked. "You scared the shit out of me, I thought I was dead." She looked wild. Her clothes were much more disarrayed than before, and a large blood stain on her left shoulder. She obviously met with the killer. She said nothing as she grabbed my hand and pulled me with her. Once we put some distance between us and the heartbeat, she finally settled on a generator for us to work on.

"We have to get this done quickly. He's faster than before-" a yell came from somewhere to our left, Bill. Meg seemed even more distressed. "He's getting to us, it's like he's in a frenzy or something." I was still confused who she was talking about. The generator in front of us roared to life. Another yell came from the same area as before, this one sounding different than the other, David. "I'm gonna go after them, you start on another gen. We need to finish them before he finishes us." I could only nod before she left towards the action.

It wasn't long before I found a generator in the center of the map near a line of stacked cars. I immediately started working on it. I heard a lot of commotion and shouts, as the entity appeared in the sky coming for its sacrifice. "Shit," I whispered. Trying to work even faster so I could come to the aid of my friends. Soon it became eerily quiet and my generator started. I heard Meg scream and Bill came running towards me, injured. The entity came back despite not fully leaving.

"Time to go, kid." He said as he ran past me. I followed him, hearing the heartbeat getting closer. Out of poor judgement, I decided to glance behind us. It was the man again, wearing his white mask and holding his kitchen knife. He seemed to walk a lot faster than before, making Meg's words echo in your head. 'He's in a frenzy.' When he came close enough to grasp me, I turned and ran to the left. I heard a frustrated grunt but he didn't pursue me. Instead he followed Bill.

'What the hell,' I thought to myself. I stopped in my tracks. I could still see Bill running, clutching his thigh where he was bleeding profusely. The killer soon caught up to him, but he didn't grab Bill to hook him. The killer plunged his knife into Bill's back. When he fell, the killer pulled the knife out and continued stabbing him over and over again. I brought my hand to my mouth to stifle the sob that was threatening to come out. I crouched and closed my eyes for a moment to re-focus myself. I didn't hear anything except the heartbeat fading away. He's definitely looking for me, I got to my feet. 

'I have to find the hatch.' I began looking around the ground closest to me soon branching out to the west side of the area. I was walking around a school bus when I hear the welcomed gust of air. I spotted the open hatch in between a cluster of trees. 'YES!' I started running towards my escape. 

My early celebration made me forget my surroundings. I didn't notice when the heartbeat came close. I didn't notice the red stain of light on the ground nearby. I didn't notice anything until a large arm wrapped around my waist pulling me away from my salvation. 

"No! Please, stop, please!" I started kicking and screaming in hopes that he would feel something. Anything that would let me live. He didn't react at all and tossed me on his shoulder. He started walking to the nearest hook. I had to think of something quick. I tried kicking his in the stomach, punching him in the back. I tried pulling the hair of his mask which made it come up a bit. That caught his attention. He grunted, angry. I flinched.

"Please, just stop. I don't want to die," I sobbed. We approached the hook, he started to lift me from his shoulder. I screamed one last time before I made a split-second decision. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his torso, resembling a koala. He grabbed my sides trying to pull me from him, I wouldn't budge. He let his arms go back down to his sides, and nuzzled his mask into the crook of my neck. I squeaked and he stopped, realizing what he was doing. He seemed confused, unsure of what to do now.

"I will not let go," I daringly whispered in his ear. All I heard was a heavy sigh. He made one last attempt at pulling me off but I had locked my hands and ankles together. I wasn't about to go down without a fight. Instead of trying to fight me off, he started walking. I didn't know his destination, and if I asked I doubt he would answer me. But I had a bad feeling. 

I noticed the hatch out of the corner of my eye and it wasn't that far from where we were. I could probably make it, if I jumped and ran. I weighed my choices, and decided.

He was taken aback when I suddenly jumped. This short hesitation gave me time to put some distance between us. He knew exactly where I was going, and he started running too. 'Were the killers supposed to run?!' I was nearing the hatch when he was closing in on me. As I was jumping, a hand grasped the back collar of my cardigan. I was hanging over the opening of the hatch. When his other hand made a move to grab me, I slid out of the sweater and dropped into the darkness. I couldn't believe I escaped him again, I knew I wouldn't be so lucky the next time we met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have chapter 3 done and am currently working on chapter 4. Depending on how quickly I can edit/proofread it may be posted within the hour. :) I hope you enjoyed the story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I thought I would post this yesterday but I got distracted by actually playing Dead by Daylight. This is the last of the chapters that I have completed so far. I am currently working on Chapter 4, so it may take a couple of days before I finish it to my liking. I hope everyone sticks around for coming chapters. :) Again, comments and kudos let me know that you're loving the story so far so please leave them.

The fog around me disappeared as my adrenaline slowly vanished. I collapsed by the campfire and looked around for Bill, Meg or David. I spotted Bill immediately, he was looking into the fire. Every trial seemed to weigh heavily on him, aging him little by little. I noticed David next. He was sitting near a tree, leaning on it with his eyes closed. I crawled to sit next to Bill.

"Where's Meg?" I asked with genuine concern. I've never seen her leave the fire since I've been here. 

"She went into the forest. We all need alone time after a difficult one." He said while taking a cigarette out of his shirt pocket. He reached for a stick and put the tip into the fire. When the stick caught fire he brought it to his cigarette and inhaled. He noticed me watching him. "They don't give us any tools other than the ones you can bring out of a trial. No lighters." I just nodded and looked into the forest.

I began to nod off when Meg shook me awake. The fog was surrounding me. 

"Another trial so soon," I sighed and looked at Meg. She smiled apologetically. No fog surrounded her, 'Thank god.' She seemed a lot more lively, the alone time must have helped. I glanced around at the other survivors to see who was coming: Nea, Kate, and Adam. I haven't really had the chance to chat with any of them. The fog blurred my vision.

We appeared in the same location as before, the survivors called it Autohaven Wreckers. I immediately got nervous.

'What if he was here again?' I got an unusual sick feeling to my stomach. I had appeared next to Kate and we started working on the nearest generator. Everything seemed so still. I didn't hear anything except for us working on the gen. This location seems different than before, like it wasn't the same place. I couldn't see the gas station sign. Only a few abandoned buildings. I noticed Kate looking at me every once in a while.

"What's up?" I finally asked when I got sick of the staring.

"I think you're the obsession. I can see you getting more uneasy and glancing around a lot."

"The obsession?"

"Whoever the killer is...he's going to come after you every chance he gets." Kate said with a bitter face. We continued working on the generator. Until I noticed movement from the corner of my eye. I turned my head, and couldn't see anything. 

'Strange,' I thought to myself. 'To notice movement but not see anything.' The generator's motor started. Kate and I stood up, and a bell started to ring. That's when he appeared next to us. 

"WRAITH!" Was all Kate could scream before she was hit. We ran in different directions in hopes that it would at least save one of us. I kept running until I couldn't hear the heartbeat any longer. I heard a shriek and shortly after the bell rang again. I circled back to where we completed the generator and seen Kate on the hook nearby. As I was about to run to her, Adam ran out of the shadows. He was lifting Kate, the bell rang again and he appeared. Adam was struck in the back, and he dropped Kate to the ground.

"Run!" He yelled back to her as he took off to the center of the map. Kate didn't have the chance to turn before she was struck down again. The wraith put her back on the same hook and she began struggling. He started walking in the direction Adam ran and vanished with the clank of the bell. I left my hiding place and rushed to Kate's side. I lifted her off the hook and grabbed her hand so she would follow me. I led her to a secluded corner of the map where I could properly heal her wounds. The ring of the bell sounded off again along with it a scream. Kate left as soon as I finished and I made my way to the nearest generator. I worked on the generator until completion while the bell rang on and off and the screams kept going. The entity appeared once in the sky and took its sacrifice. 

I stealthily made my way to the next gen, while two others started in the distance. 

'We may actually win this one.' I thought with a smile. I was about halfway done with my generator when Kate approached and crouched to help. Soon the generator started. I followed Kate to the nearest exit gates and she started to open it while I kept watch. The now familiar bell clanked and a feminine scream came from nearby.

'Nea,' I thought. Once the door opened, a noise I never heard before sounded. I looked back at Kate, her eyes widened. She was visibly frightened. She turned for the exit.

"Kate! What about Nea?!"

"We have to go now! We won't be able to save her, we have to leave before he gets us. One hit and we're dead." She started running out the exit and into the forest. I didn't hear the heartbeat yet so I sprinted to where I heard the scream come from. I spotted Nea hanging in between the piles of broken parts and old metal. I carefully maneuvered my way through the junk, watching for any movement and listening for the heartbeat. I finally reached Nea and she was startled when she seen me.

"What are you doing here? You were supposed to escape," She said quietly. I lifted her as she tried to keep her pained groans silent. As I lowered Nea to the ground, the bell rang. I turned to look and he was approaching us. I pushed Nea to run and I followed. She tried to go as fast as she could, her shoulder wound visibly hindering her. The heartbeat was loud, and I turned my head to glance back. He was right behind us and raised his weapon to strike Nea. I shifted and moved my body behind hers. 

"Get out!" Was the last thing I yelled to her before I was struck down. I didn't feel myself hit the ground, instead I felt arms around me. I was gently lowered and placed on the ground. I lifted my head in time to see Nea leave the exit gates. I laid my head back down on the grass, and I felt myself slowly losing consciousness as I was picked up tenderly. I looked up one last time to see the Wraith before closing my eyes.

\----

I woke up back at the campfire. As I sat up, I found Nea and Claudette by my side. Nea was sporting a cut lip. I don't remember us bringing back wounds with us before?

"Wow, she finally woke up," I heard Jake say as he approached me. "How you feeling? The fog brought you back unconscious, and you've been out for a couple trials now." I looked at him confused.

"I feel like shit. I've been unconscious for awhile?" 'Shit, that means I'll go into another trial soon.' I thought to myself, and I wasn't ready for that.

"Don't worry, we didn't do anything weird to your body."

"Wow, I wasn't even thinking about it. Thanks for that." I said as Jake winked at me. I couldn't hide my exhausted smile as I ran my fingers through my short hair. I was glad to still be wearing the same clothes, my black t-shirt and black jeans. Claudette and Nea checked me over before they decided to go do other things and Jake sat beside me. We chatted for awhile until the fog rolled in again. I wasn't selected yet, thank god. But Jake was. He grabbed and held my hand before he completely vanished.

"Wow, someone definitely has a crush on you," Claudette said as she came back to sit beside me again.

"Really? What gave it away?" 

"Nice to see you still have that sense of humor despite being ditched." She smiled. "Nea and Kate got into a little brawl before you showed up." I looked around the fire to spot either of them. Kate wasn't around but Nea was still against a tree. 

"Oh, so that's where the cut lip came from?"

"Yeah, she got one good shot in, unfortunately. Kate looks worse, she has a cut on her cheek and a swollen lip." We laughed at the confrontation. "Although, I didn't really get the full story, what happened?"

"Nea was hooked when we were opening the gate. A loud noise opened when the gate opened, and Kate left right away talking about us getting killed with one hit. Then I went back for Nea and let her get away while the wraith killed me, I guess," I said while bringing my knees up, putting my elbows on them so I could rest my head in my hands. Repeating the story made me shiver, and I noticed something on my wrist.

"That's tough, dying is awful. You're awesome for saving Nea. It's unfortunate that Kate decided that, but maybe... maybe she couldn't take dying all the time." Claudette looked into the fire. "Her and Laurie have a tough time in the trials. The blonde hair makes them really noticeable...." I zoned out while she continued talking. I looked at the cloth that was tied to my wrist. It looked like it was once white but it was now a dark color stained from wear.

'Where did I get this from?' I thought back to the trial, I didn't have it when I entered. I didn't get close to anyone but Kate and at the end Nea, but we didn't touch other than when I lifted them from the hook. My mind went immediately to the Wraith. 'There's no way it was him,' I shook my head. 'It had to have been Jake while I was unconscious.' 

"Hello, you there?" I was brought back to the conversation with Claudette.

"Sorry, sorry. I was zoning out. I'm just nervous for my next trial. That was my first time dying." Claudette seemed content with my answer. She just nodded.

"Yeah, the first one is difficult. I'm pretty sure we all remember our firsts," she said with a small laugh at her awful joke. We sat in silence as the survivors started to show up. Ace showed up first. He sat by the fire immediately and didn't speak. Adam was next. He was obviously pissed. He paced back and forth and muttered under his breath. Shouting out every once in a while.

"PIECE OF SHIT! Stupid fucking killer. We were almost done." He paced even faster. I watched him for a while before concern got the best of me.

"What's up? What happened?"

"You wanna know what's happened?! This fucking killer. This stupid fucking clown. He put me on the hook and never left. He stayed and watched me until I died. THAT SICK FUCK." I raised my hands to surrender and left him pace. About ten minutes later, both Jake and Tapp appeared. They were smiling.

"That fat ass couldn't catch us," Jake smiled and looked at Adam who scowled. Jake's smile turned into a smirk as he walked towards me and sat down. Another trial passed as Jake and I sat by the campfire chatting. It was over pretty quickly for the next survivors. They were talking about The Spirit. When everyone had settled in, the fog rolled in once again. Jake was surrounded.

"Another one so soon," he said with a sigh.

"It's alright," I said, patting him on the back. "Good luck, I hope you live." The fog took him before he could say anything else. When the fog disappeared, I decided getting up to stretch my legs before my next trial was a good idea. When I started walking away, Nea called out to me.

"Hey, be careful out there. We're not the only ones around." She turned and continued her conversation with Tapp about his last trial with Jake. I was a bit confused.

'What was out there?' I walked, deciding that straying too far away from the fire may be a bad idea. That was until I noticed a red brick fence far into the forest. My curiosity got the best of me, and I started toward it. When I got closer to the fence, I could see a large metal building in the middle. 'This must be the place Jake was talking about... MacMillan Estate. This was the realm of the Trapper.' I shivered at the thought of a large man who liked to set bear traps for unsuspecting survivors to stumble into. I had yet to verse him. I heard a loud bang come from inside the walls. 'Was he there right now?!' My own heartbeat picked up.

I noticed a large tree with a low hanging branch nearby. 'This is a bad idea, you haven't climbed a tree since middle school,' I thought to myself. I tried to push the negativity away when I reached up to the branch. I swung my body up enough for my feet to get some traction on the trunk of the tree. With that, I lifted one leg over the branch and was able to use my other foot to help myself into a sitting position on the branch. After that initial minor struggle, I was able to climb up a couple more branches to get a good view of MacMillan Estate. 

I scanned what I could see, and didn't notice any movement. I stayed like that watching and listening for what seemed like half an hour but nothing happened. I sighed and decided to get back quickly before my next trial could start. I lowered myself down slowly and tried to step on the final branch nearest the ground. When I thought I had properly placed my foot, the branch suddenly shifted under my weight and I felt myself drop. My foot slipped off the branch before it could snap from the tree. I shrieked and fell awkwardly, winding myself. 

I laid on the ground trying to catch my breath. When I finally did after a minute, I sat up and I chuckled to myself. I got a strange feeling just then and looked at the wall. A smiling mask was looking over the fence and staring at me. The Trapper. I gasped and got to my feet. I ran as fast as I could back to the campfire, heartbeat racing.


	4. Chapter 4

I made it back to the campfire just in time as the fog appeared around my ankles. I took a quick glance around to see who would be coming with me. 

'Who is that?' I seen an unfamiliar woman near the campfire. She was attractive with a curvaceous body. Before I could ask any more questions or notice who else was coming, the fog blurred my vision. 

We ended up in a map that I didn't recognize. It had a huge temple in the center. As I moved around, I noticed small fountains in various locations. I approached the nearest generator and found Quentin already working. I joined him.

"Hey, did you see who else came with us?" I asked quietly.

"Umm, Laurie and Jeff," he said without looking up from his work. He wasn't much of a talker so I figured I had to bring it up myself.

"Who's the new survivor?"

"I don't really know. I overheard her conversation with Claudette, and her name is Jane or something." He still didn't look up from the generator. When we were close to finishing, the heartbeat got loud in my ears. Quentin and I decided to take a chance since we were almost done. As the gen came to life, we were covered by some sort of green goo. 

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled as we ran from the killer. Glancing behind as I ran, I seen a tall woman in a tattered white dress. She had a large gold headpiece, and carried what looked like a lantern at first glance. It wasn't until I seen the smoke rising from it, I realized it was a censer. Her skin was red and infected, she turned in my direction and puked. It launched a good 10 feet in front of her, just missing me. My running was slowed, I kept getting sick when I thought of the puke that covered me. When the heartbeat disappeared from behind me, I hid in-between the many short stone walls around the temple. I vomited on the ground beside me, "fucking disgusting." I couldn't stand the smell for much longer, that's when I thought back to the fountains around the map.

I got up and spotted one immediately near a cluster of wooden walls. As I was making my way to the fountain, I heard a scream nearby. I cleaned myself as much as I could in the fountain and stealthily walked towards where I heard the scream. I spotted Laurie hanging in the middle of some stone pillars. I ran towards her when I couldn't hear a heartbeat nearby. Just as I released Laurie, the heartbeat was deafening and I was struck in the back. I fell face first into the stone ground, the killer stepped over me and followed Laurie. I couldn't bring myself to crawl away when the sickness came back to me.

I heard a scream and the sounds of struggle when the killer made her way back to where I was. She hanged Laurie on the same hook above me and watched us. The killer stood for a long while not moving until the entity came to take its sacrifice. 

I heard a branch snap to the left and the killer moved quickly in the direction of the noise. I heard a yell as another survivor was being hooked nearby. Jeff came into my view and was attempting to help me up. As I was getting to my feet, the heartbeat got louder. 

"Run, Jeff. Leave me here," I said. He didn't say a word and dropped me back down on the stone floor. He didn't make it very far after that. I started crawling, trying to hide my body somewhere she couldn't find me. The entity didn't give us the hatch exit unless we finished two generators, and we didn't. I'd rather bleed out than be hooked again so I crawled to a small corner inside the nearby wooden walls. I heard the heartbeat get louder, fade, get louder and fade again before I started to lose consciousness. I seen the entity come for Quentin and Jeff before I closed my eyes.

\--

I screamed as I woke up next to the campfire again. I looked around manically and realized we weren't in the trial anymore. I brought my knees up to my face and wrapped my arms around them. Someone sat beside me as I was calming my breathing. I peeked around my arm and seen Jake. He didn't say anything, he just put his arm around my back and brought me closer to him. It was awhile before any of the survivors said anything. The first to talk was Jeff.

"What the fuck was that thing? I've never seen her before." Jeff was leaning against a tree, smoking a cigarette he must have gotten from Bill. "You," he said pointing at Jane. "She must have come along with you." Jane looked confused. "When a new survivor shows up, a new killer shows up." He sighed and took a drag of his cigarette.

"She... She pukes everywhere. She infects everyone. We get sick and have to cleanse ourselves before we get everyone else sick. Its fucking disgusting. She's like a plague." Laurie said while putting her face in her hands.

"If you thought the Clown was fucking gross, good luck with The Plague." Quentin added. The name stuck, as more people went into trial and they met with her. I was dragged into another match with her too. We lasted long enough to start three generators before she had caught us all and hanged us one by one.

Awhile passed by before I got chosen for another trial along with Jane, Jake and Claudette. When the fog disappeared, we were on a familiar street. Lampkin Lane.

"Fuck," I whispered under my breath. 'It could be anyone,' I repeated over and over in my head. We split up into two teams. I followed Jane, while Jake and Claudette went in the other direction. We found a generator in a nearby house and went to work. 

"Who do you think it could be?" Jane asked quietly, trying to make conversation to distract from the fact we could be killed at any moment.

"I don't know, we probably won't know until they're on us." I said, keeping my tone light before Jane was grabbed off the gen. The tall man in blue coveralls and a white mask turned to walk out of the house. 'Michael fucking Myers. Great.' I thought, while Jane was dragged to the nearest hook. I ran and tried to take cover nearby. I stayed hidden but kept an eye on Jane. Michael left as soon as she was hooked, and entered the house again. I immediately jumped from my hiding spot as another gen started, and ran to Jane. I had lifted her off the hook when I heard the heartbeat coming back. 

"Hurry, we have to go," I said pushing her to move. I tried to split from her, so only one of us would be attacked, but she continued to follow me. This definitely made the chase easier for Michael. I would have lost him already but Jane wasn't exactly the quietest companion especially since she was injured. The chase went on for a few more minutes until we ran into another house and were met with a dead end. 'Dammit,' I thought. 'How could I not remember running into this same house before? And into the same damn room.' Michael blocked the doorway once again.

"Jane, stay behind me. He'll take me first, so find someone to heal you," I whispered. She placed herself in the corner of the room and I stood in front of her extending both of my arms to try hide her as much I could. He approached us slowly, almost like he was savoring the moment. He raised his hand, I flinched and closed my eyes. I was waiting for the pain but instead I felt his hand caress my cheek. When I opened my eyes, I was grabbed my the front of my shirt and thrown to the ground. 

"Help!" Jane screamed as she was picked up and thrown over Michael's shoulder. 

"Stop! Stop it, you were supposed to take me!" I screamed when I got up off the floor. He ignored my remarks and made his way out of the room and towards the stairs. Jane kicked and screamed on his shoulder. As he was walking down the stairs, I got an idea. 

'I wasn't able to tackle him before but maybe this time...' I decided not to dwell on the thought too much and before I could talk myself out of it, I lunged. I grabbed onto his back and pushed. He was caught off-guard and tried to turn as we all went down the stairs. After a moment, I lifted my head up from the cushioned spot it was resting on, and I realized I was laying on top of Michael Myers. 'What the fuck.' I wanted to scream and run but I didn't dare move. Jane was getting up into a sitting position near the front door while she rubbed her upper arm. 

"Hey," I whispered very quietly. Avoiding moving at all costs. My whisper caught Jane's attention instantly. When she looked at me, her eyes widened. "Get out of here quickly. I'm going to run," she nodded and stood up quickly but quietly. She went out the front door and disappeared. I tried to be still as I thought of how to get up and out as fast as possible. Michael's breathing became heavy and I decided I would just have to wing it. I got to my feet and tried to dash out the front door. A large hand grabbed my wrist before I could leave. A generator starting in the distance took his attention away for a moment and I was able to pull my hand away, the cloth bracelet came off with his grip. I ran through the door and down the front steps onto the sidewalk.

"HEY OVER HERE!" Claudette yelled from a yard across the street, trying to get Michael to follow her instead. The slight distraction was enough for me to gain some distance on him. I ran inside a house and upstairs. I could hear his footsteps entering the house as I jumped through the upstairs window and onto the roof. As I was about to jump off the roof, a hand covered my mouth. My eyes widened as another arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. 

"Shh," Jake whispered as he pushed me against the house with his body. Michael came through the window and jumped off the roof, now trying to follow my nonexistent tracks. When the heartbeat disappeared, Jake finally spoke. "Are you okay?" Removing his hand from my mouth but not moving from his position. I didn't trust using my voice, so all I could do was nod when his chest was pressing against mine. "We have to go now, he'll come back for you." When Jake took a step back, I looked down at the street. Michael Myers was staring back at us. I grabbed Jake's sleeve to catch his attention.

"Look," was all I could say before Michael walked into the yard and into the house. Jake's mouth dropped open only for a second.

"We have to jump," he said while pushing me towards the ledge. Jake jumped first. When we landed on the ground, we realized our mistake. Michael anticipated our decision and was waiting on the front steps. The third generator started when he used his blade to slice down Jake's back. Jake yelled as he fell to the ground. Michael didn't stop to pick him up and instead went directly for me. I tried to run and jump over the fence but he was faster. He grabbed the nape of my neck and pulled me back into the yard. I screamed before I was thrown to the ground and my eyes closed as the impact winded me. When I opened my eyes again, Michael was standing over me with his knife raised and it seemed like he was hesitating.

"No!" Jake yelled, attempting to crawl towards me. Hearing Jake's voice brought Michael back to action, he brought his knife down. The blade cut into the side of my thigh as it was buried into the ground. My body had to have been in shock because I didn't feel the pain yet. The only thought that was in my head was, 'This is the first time he's actually hurt me. Was he jealous?' I examined the knife, it had torn through my jeans and half an inch into my skin. When Michael moved to get Jake, I was brought back into reality. He was a killer. The pain hit me like a truck and I started screaming. I knew I would have do something quick but I couldn't bring myself to touch the knife at all. 

Michael had already picked up Jake and was heading towards the nearest hook. That's when I noticed Claudette near the fence. When Michael left the yard she came running to me and knelt down. 

"This is going to fucking hurt, but you have to be quiet," she instructed me while ripping the short sleeve off my shirt and putting it in my mouth. I bit down and tried to prepare myself as much as possible. "Okay, on the count of three. 1, 2..." and she pulled out the knife. A yelp escaped my mouth as I bit on the piece of cloth. She helped me up as Jake started yelling and we ran. I tried to keep up, limping behind. 

"You bitch," was all I could say when we had gotten far enough to hide. She chuckled and brought out her first aid kit that she somehow always had on her. After giving me some painkillers and bandaging up my leg, I felt a little better. The fourth generator started up in the distance.

"That should cause a distraction, I'm going for Jake. Get to another generator and we'll get the hell out of here." Claudette looked back at me once more before leaping over the fence. I walked into a house and found a basement with a generator inside. I started working on it, and heard a lot of commotion on the street. I was nearly finished when two screams tore through the air a few seconds apart from each other. I stopped working and climbed the stairs. The entity was in the sky coming for its sacrifice. On the hook closest to me, I seen Jane. I crouched and stealthily moved towards her. I didn't hear a heartbeat but Jane noticed me.

"He walked by carrying Claudette," She whispered loudly. That was all the information I needed before I ran to Jane to lift her off the hook. I dragged her to the nearest house so I could stop the bleeding from her shoulder, bandaging her the best I could. Claudette screamed.

"This is all going south fast. Jake is gone, and Claudette is on the hook. I was almost finished a generator in the basement of this house. Once that is done, get to the nearest gate, open it and leave. Claudette and I will deal with the rest ourselves, got it?" Jane could only nod as she took in all the information. "If we can't get the last generator done and we get sacrificed. You'll have to look for an opening in the ground called the hatch. It will open when you're the last one alive. Good luck," I said and walked out the front door to find Claudette. 

I crouched and started walking through the front yards. I heard the noises of struggle and looked around. I spotted Jake still on the hook, the entity closing in on him. I acted without thinking and ran straight to him. I made it to the middle of the street before his body was pierced by the spider-like legs of the entity. I let out a sob, and tears came to my eyes. Seeing someone die never got easier. The last generator started up, and Michael stepped out from behind the tree near Jake. 

'He was waiting for me to come for Jake.' I was pissed. I ran through the yards and houses trying to lose him and find Claudette. I made it to a playground between a few houses and noticed a chest near a park bench. I opened it and found a flashlight. 'I honestly don't know how this will help,' I sighed and located Claudette. She was in the backyard, the hook nearest to Jake's. I listened for the heartbeat and heard nothing. I made my way to Claudette and started lifting her. The buzz of the exit gates opening sounded.

"Run when you put me on the ground. He's watching us," Claudette whispered while I got her off the hook. She winced when I put her on the ground and broke off into a sprint. Surprising me that she could still run despite hanging on the hook for such a long time. The heartbeat got intense in my ears, when I forgot to run. I turned and he was closing in on me. I honestly don't know why I did it, but I turned on the flashlight and shined it in his face as he approached. Michael flinched back and started swinging his knife blindly. 'What the fuck?' I started laughing, 'Seriously?' Michael regained his sight, just for me to shine the flashlight in his face again. This time my laugh led him directly to me. I was able to dodge his first swing, but I wasn't lucky with his second one. His knife cut my left arm deep enough to get a steady flow of blood. 

"Motherfucker," was all I could say while I was running to where the exit gates were. When I got into the view of the gates, I could see Claudette and Jane. Their eyes widened when they seen Michael directly behind me. "Get out!" I yelled before I was struck in the back and fell face down. I looked up and seen them run into the forest, into safety. I was grabbed and flipped over to face him. "Please, just get it over with," I brought my arm over my eyes. After a short moment, I peeked from behind my arm. He stared down at me, he opened his hand and I could see my cloth bracelet between his fingers. Michael brought the bracelet to the mouth of his mask, almost as if he was kissing it. I felt my face getting hot. 

'Was I blushing?' I covered my eyes again and as soon as I did, I felt the tip of his knife on my chest over my heart. I reached for his hand that held the knife. When I found it, I wrapped my fingers around his and guided his knife deeper into my chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be completely honest and say, I'm just making this up as I go. I have no real story-line or ideas that I want to follow. But other than that, I hope you guys are liking it so far. I'm going to start on Chapter 5 really soon so please stick around. :) Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
